Domestic Bliss
by SyrupandHoneybuns
Summary: Six times people misunderstood the nature of their relationship, and one time they got it right.
1. Domestic Bliss

**Title: Domestic Bliss 1/1  
Author: SyrupandHoneybuns  
Pairing: Aidan/Josh.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Five times people misunderstood the nature of their relationship, and one time they got it right.  
Warnings: Clumsiness and strong language. You have been warned.  
Author Note: This story will probably be a series of one-shots. Being Human Kink meme

* * *

**

"Honey, I'm home," Aidan jokes as he walks through the front door. He shifts the brown grocery bag in his arms and kicks back his leg, closing the door behind him.

"Ha ha, very funny, Aidan. Did you get everything on my list?" Josh calls out from the kitchen.

"Yes, I did, dear, and I even made sure the labels on the back read Kosher, too," Aidan mocks as he places the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and begins unpacking the contexts.

He completely fails to notice Danny, who is leaning against the far wall by the refrigerator with an amused expression on his face and a beer in his hand. Josh rolls his eyes as he grabs the Honey Nut Cheerios cereal box off the counter and places it in the cabinet above the stove

"Its good to see you two have already settled in. Didn't I tell you this condo was perfect for couples?" Danny chuckles. He pushes himself off the wall and places his half-empty beer bottle on their kitchen table. Aidan purses his lips together and cocks an eyebrow in Danny's direction. The guy sounds like a shady used car dealer.

"Oh, no, we aren't a cou-'' Josh begins to utter but is cut off by Aidan, who places his hand on Josh shoulder and mumbles that it's okay.

"Are you two not together?" Danny asks, dumbfounded. His head is slightly cocked to the side with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"No, we're just roommates," Josh says sullenly. He never fully understood why everyone thought he and Aidan were knocking socks together or whatever euphemism kids had for gay sex nowadays.

"You know I would have signed the lease over to you regardless of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation," Danny says. Sally felt like she was about to bust a gut up at the top the stairwell. She had her hand covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to cover her giggles.

"Look, I know how it seems. Two twenty-something-year-old guys sharing an apartment together –"Aidan begins to say, but is cut off by Danny.

"Look, you don't have to explain nothing to me. My cousin back in Toronto, she's in the closet, too." Danny makes a big show of rolling up his sleeve and glancing at his watch, "It was fun, you guys, but it's getting rather late, and…." he trails off. He thanks them for the beer and awkwardly pats Josh on the shoulder.

Josh locks the door after Danny leaves and leans his forehead against it. "He didn't believe us." Aidan pats Josh back reassuringly and walks over to the coach. He flops down on it and clicks the television on.

Josh sighs, pushing himself off the wall. He plops down next to Aidan, then snatches the remote from him and flips to Project Runway on Lifetime.

"This is why he thinks you're gay."

"Shut up, Aidan, plenty of straight men can get excited over fashion too and not turn out to be flaming homosexual," Josh whined.

"You're excited, all right," Aidan says, with a leer in his voice as he gestures with his hands to Josh's crotch.

"Shut up, that's not from the fashion." Josh shoves Aidan playfully in the arms.

"No, that's from Heidi Klum," Sally yells out from the stairs. Mortified, Josh hides his face in the palm of his hands and pretends that he can't hear Aidan laughing from beside him.

* * *

**Author notes: I got the idea from Aidan/Josh Prompt Post on Live journal. **


	2. And They Call It Puppy Love

**Title: And They Call It Puppy Love  
Author: SyrupandHoneybuns**  
**Pairing: Aidan/Josh **  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: Sally decides she wants to adopt a dog and it's up to Aidan and Josh to make it happen for her.  
Warnings: Clumsiness and strong language. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Can we get a dog?" Aidan feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before Sally materializes beside him on the couch. Without looking away from the television, he replies, "We already have one. He's currently in the kitchen making dinner."

"Fuck you," Josh yells out from the kitchen and Aidan smirks.

"Aidan, I'm being serious here. You and Josh work eight hour shifts at the hospital every day, leaving me all alone. If I had a dog to keep me company then I wouldn't go through you guys' stuff all the time," Sally whines. Josh rolls his eyes and turns down the burner on the stove so his pasta sauce won't burn.

"I am being serious, Sally. Josh is already house-trained, he enjoys long walks around the neighborhood, and is already practically neutered."

Sally is trying desperately not to laugh when Josh comes barging out of the kitchen waving a sauce spoon threateningly at Aidan, who has his hands up in the universal gesture for "I surrender."

"My sex life is not to be discussed, understand?" Josh growls.

"Don't you mean 'lack of a sex life is not to be discussed'?'' Sally hides behind Aidan when Josh waves the spoon in her direction.

"Your sauce is burning," Aidan says nonchalantly and watches Josh run back into the kitchen cursing.

_Julia Child didn't have to put up with Dracula and Casper while cooking_, Josh bitterly thinks as he stares down at his ruined sauce and sighs. "Looks like you'll being eating a TV dinner tonight champ," Josh mutters while walking over to the freezer, pulling a frozen meatloaf with peas and mashed potatoes dinner out and popping in the microwave.

"Does this mean I'm not getting a dog?" Sally asks. She wraps her arms around Aidan's bicep. She flutters her eyelashes and pouts, hoping her bitch face would make Aidan say yes. Aidan smirks down as her then kisses her forehead. "You can get a dog as long as you promise I can take a hot shower in the morning."

"Pinky swear," Sally squeals and holds her pinky out to him. Aidan rolls his eyes and clamps his pinky around hers.

* * *

The bell above the door jiggles as Aidan and Josh walk through the front door of the pet store. The aroma of ammonia and sawdust tickles Josh's nose hair, causing him to sneeze. Aidan looks back at him with one eyebrow cocked but Josh shrugs off his concerns.

Aidan dings the silver bell on counter and waits for someone to come up front and serve them. "One second, please!" a female voice calls from somewhere in the back of the store. Josh looks around, taking in his surroundings. The pet store is small with only four aisles total. To the side of him, there are mental cages stacked upon each other, containing litters of puppies and a couple of older dogs.

Josh's eyes are immediately drawn to a brown cocker spaniel pawing at the cage door on the top shelf. Aidan follows Josh's line of sight then smirks when he sees what his friend was so fixated on. They both walk over to the metal cage. Josh wiggles his finger in between the bars and scratches behind the little guy's ear. The dog wiggles its tail enthusiastically back and forth and rubs his head alongside the bars, trying to get closer to Josh's hand.

"Does he look like Sally to you?" Aidan asks while flipping through the puppy's chart that is clipped on the side of the cage. The puppy is 12 weeks old and weighs about 6 lbs. The species is English cocker spaniel and he was orphaned when his mom got hit by a truck. The puppy is named James and Aidan can't help but think, _Not for long you are._

Josh is about to protest on Sally's behalf but finds himself agreeing with Aidan. The puppy has curly brown fur that feels like warm velvet under Josh's touch and large chocolate eyes that seem to track Josh's fingers as the puppy playfully tries to nip at them.

"Are you two interested in adopting today?" a soft but slightly high pitched voice asks from behind them. Aidan looks up from the chart and politely smiles at the woman.

"Yes, ma'am, we are," Aidan replies smoothly. The woman blushes when she looks over at him. Josh mentally sighs. It is always so easy for Aidan to pick up women; all he has to do is bat an eyelash and lines of woman would be swooning over him like he's God's gift to mankind.

"It's Jodie. Ma'am makes me feel so old," Jodie jokes. Josh has to agree with her, she doesn't look old enough to be called ma'am yet. If it weren't for the fact that age lines crinkle around the corners of her eyes when she smiles Josh would place her age around twenty-nine.

"We're thinking about this one." Aidan pulls Josh to the side of him so Jodie can see what he was referring to.

"Oh, you mean James. A Cocker Spaniel is a very rambunctious breed of dog. They require constant attention and open spaces so they can play," she informs them as she unlatches the lock on the cage door.

"That's fine. Our apartment has a large living room and we live like two blocks from a park." While talking, Aidan slings his arm over Josh's shoulder and is leaning into the wolf's personal space.

Jodie turns, arms full of squirming, tail-wagging dog, and hands James over to Josh, who immediately scoops up the dog into his arms. James strains forward and licks Josh's face like he's a double-bacon cheeseburger. The group moves toward the cash register after Jodie, with their permission, grabs puppy supplies they would need to take care of James properly.

Josh frowns. Three hundred dollars is a lot of money to spend in one store. As if sensing his hesitation, Jodie adds, "But since business has been kind of slow due to the recession, our store offers discounts for couples looking to adopt. So your total would actually be a hundred thirty-two." She smiles, oblivious to their discomfort, and finishes bagging their items.

Josh feels like banging his head repeatedly on the marble counter. There it was again, that accusing tone people used whenever he and Aidan were together. Before Josh could protest at the accusation Aidan elbows him in the side then smiles innocently. Jodie hands Aidan back his change and Aidan grabs the bags and manhandles Josh out the door before he can say something stupid and they have to pay the full fee.

* * *

"I can't believe you let that nice lady think we're a couple just so your cheap ass could get a discount,'' Josh growls in the car on the way home. James is sitting in his lap with his nose pressed against the window, watching the traffic go past.

"I can't believe you wouldn't after finding out that fur ball in your lap cost three hundred dollars." Aidan's grip on the steering wheel tightens and he glares at the road ahead.

"How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if everyone thinks I'm gay?" Josh yells. James tilts his head and starts to howl. Josh rubs his underbelly and James starts to quiet down and snuggle against his stomach.

"Hell if I know. People only think I'm gay when I'm with you." Aidan know it's the wrong choice of words when he glances over at Josh, whose lips are pressed in a thin line and eyebrows are furrowed in anger.

The rest of the car ride is silent. When Aidan pulls up to the curb to their apartment, Josh gets out and slams the passenger door closed. Aidan sighs, pulls the key out of the ignition, and follows Josh up the steps.

Whatever tension is between the two drains away when they walk in the door and see Sally's face light up like a thousand fireworks. James squirms out of Josh arms and lands on the floor with a thump, then scampers over to Sally barking happily.

Sally hoists the puppy in into the air, legs dangling and tail wagging wildly, and spins in a circle laughing.

"We did good," Aidan mutters, more to himself than anybody else, but Josh answers him anyway.

"Yes, we did."

* * *

**Author notes: If you go on Google and type in English Cocker Spaniel, it's like the third picture down if you want to see the dog I based this one-shot on. Also, NakedKing, I love you for reviewing my story. Your review made me giggle so hard when I read it.**


	3. Now That's the power of PineSol, baby

**Title:Now That's the power of Pine-Sol, baby.  
Author: SyrupandHoneybuns  
Pairing: Aidan/Josh  
Rating: M  
Summary: Cleanliness is next to godliness.  
Warnings: Clumsiness and strong language. You have been warned.**

* * *

There is pep in Aidan's step as he struts down the stairs, car keys jingling in his hand as he does so. He is whistling a cheerful tune in his head and has a grin from ear to ear, or as Josh likes to call it, his "I'm getting some" smirk. He is halfway across the living room heading to the front door when something in the corner of eye makes him take a double take or ten.

After living more than two hundred years, few things shock Aidan anymore, so when something does he has a hard time letting go, so seeing his best friend on all fours with a white apron tied around his waist scrubbing their kitchen floor is more than enough to send him doubling over in laughter. It is the most ridiculous thing ever, seeing Josh with his booty titled toward the heaven as his scrubs some invisible stain over by the oven.

Smirking, Aidan stalks over to the kitchen, stopping a few feet away so Josh won't notice him. He stands there impassively watching his friend in silence for a few minutes. He notes the fluidity in Josh's movement as the other man scrubs, completely ignoring everything else around him except the task at hand.

"You should let me make an honest woman out of you," Aidan jokes from the entryway of the kitchen. He has his arms crossed in front of him with his head leaning on the wooden door frame. Josh barely spares a glance over his shoulder as he lifts a rubber glove-covered finger and flips the other man the bird. Aidan flings his head back and lets out a long hearty laugh that seems to echo off every visible surface in the apartment.

Josh chooses to ignore the other man, knowing full well Aidan is trying to bait him into argument for amusement. Ever since Sally blew up the TV Aidan has been hovering around him more at home for entertainment.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." Josh hums to no one particularly as he guides the yellow sponge over the dingy white tiles. The sensation of knowing that he is killing thousand of germs as he does so brings a goofy-looking grin to his face.

"So why are you cleaning?" Aidan asks. The only really dirty room in the house was his but that is simply because he refuses to clean it. He had warned Josh about three things before they made the decision to move in together. He doesn't cook, his credit's crap, and most importantly he doesn't clean.

"Well, some idiot decides to invite the whole neighborhood into our apartment last night without telling me. And since I couldn't clean up beforehand, I'm doing it now," Josh growls. Grabbing the chair by the oven, he hoists himself up and throws the dirty sponge in the bucket. He dries his hands on the apron around his waist and picks up a cleaning bottle off the table and sprays the counters.

Aidan sighs. He knows if he had consulted with Josh about setting up a neighborhood watch the wolf would have flown off the handle. Even though Josh never voices it, Aidan knows that Josh thinks of their neighbors as an angry mob of villagers brandishing pitchforks and torches and just waiting for them to slip up so they could run them out of town.

"Lose the attitude, okay? Even if you don't want to admit it I know you had fun last night, too. You even made a new friend," Aidan says.

Josh stops wiping the counter and looks over his shoulder dumbfounded at Aidan like he can't comprehend what the vampire was saying to him. "Aidan, what are you babbling about? What friend?"

"The short guy in the blue jacket." Aidan brings his hand halfway up his chest, making a vague height gesture with his hands, which Josh doesn't think is really fair because Jesse wasn't that short.

"He's not my friend," Josh grumbles, looking away from Aidan so he can't see him blush.

Aidan raises his right eyebrow up and looks at his friend in annoyance. "Well, that's a mean thing to say after you spent practically the whole night talking to him, and I even saw you exchange numbers with the guy."

Josh feels like running a hand down his face in frustration. He had hoped Aidan would drop the conversation and leave already but evidently that was too much to hope for. "He wasn't interested in becoming my friend, okay? He wanted to know if me and you were in a steady relationship or not."

**(Flashback)**

"Hey, so what's the deal with you and him?" Jesse asks as he nudges Josh in the side, drawing his attention away from Sally, who is sitting across the room on the couch with her back turned away from everyone.

"Ummmmm… What guy?" Josh didn't really consider himself to be a tall man, but he was practically the Jolly Green Giant compared to this dude.

Jesse takes a sip of his beer then swings the can in Aidan's general direction. "Tall, dark and handsome over there."

Josh stands rigid, his hands curling into fists, as he watches Aidan eagerly lower his head so a pretty blonde woman who was probably originally a brunette could whisper something seductive into his ear. Josh focuses his angry glare at Aidan and he sneers when Aidan catches his gaze. Aidan leans back from Kathy and mouths, "What?" at Josh.

Josh can't believe what he is seeing. Not only does Aidan have the gall to invite the whole fucking neighborhood into their apartment, he is even trying to get a booty call out of the ordeal too. "This is why you should keep your man on a short leash. Doesn't matter if they're gay or straight, they will flirt with anyone who shows them some interest and skin," Jesse says, shaking his head and chugging the last of his beer.

Josh's eyes widen comically." No, it's not like that… Me and Aidan aren't… I'm not jealo-"

"Hey, it's all right, I didn't mean to sound like I was dogging your relationship or anything. But if you get tired of his two-timing ways, call me and I'll set you up with a good man," Jesse says as he reaches into the back pocket of Josh's jeans and pulls out his cell phone, which Josh doesn't think is cool at all because the man's hand rests on his ass a tad too long, and who goes searching through other people's pockets like that anyways?

Jesse types his information into Josh's contact list, then hands the man back his phone. "It was good meeting you, but I got to skedaddle." Jesse smiles at Josh, then turns and begins walking toward the door. When he is at it, he glances over his shoulder at Josh and held  
the rock devil sign but turn it sideways so it resemble at phone pressed up against his ear. "Seriously, though, call me," Jesse says, walking out the door and leaving a flabbergasted Josh behind.

**(End of flashback)**

Josh tries not to read too much into the awkward silence that descends on the kitchen. Instead he picks up his rag and spray bottle and starts wiping off the refrigerator. He can hear Aidan fidget in the background and against his better judgment he decides to cut the man a break. "Don't you have a hot date with that redhead from Pediatrics in an hour or so?"

Aidan lets out a sigh of relief and glances down at the watch around his wrist. Josh was right, the date he had been bragging about for more than a week was waiting for him at that fancy and crazy expensive French restaurant across town. If he left now, he could still make it in time to be fashionable late.

"She isn't ginger, she's strawberry blonde," Aidan says while walking to the door. Josh rolls his eyes as the door clicks shut. He throws his rag into the sink and walks out of the kitchen to the front door and locks it.

"You know, Jesse's right, you need to learn to put that shit on lockdown," Sally says as she materializes on the bottom step of the stairwell, grinning from ear to ear. Josh can hear the sound of paws thumping against the hardwood as James comes flying down the stairs to Sally, who hoists the puppy into her lap. James places both paws on her knees and does the puppy equivalent of gasping for breath.

"And you need to learn to stop leaving James behind every time you decide to zap into the next room before you give him a heart attack," Josh counters.

* * *

**Author notes\spoiler alert : The next two chapters are going to be the reason why this story is rated M. I wanted to write three funny short one shots, two hot and steamy ones, then wrap in up with probable a cliche ending where Josh parent meet Aidan and automatically assume there in a relationship.**


End file.
